Daddy's Princess
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: A series of one-shots looking at Athena's life, her relationship with Zeus, and her relationships with the rest of the Olympian gods starting from when she was born up until the events of Hercules and beyond.
1. Athena's Birth

_Daddy's Princess_

Zeus, Lord of the Cosmos, king of Olympus, god of air, rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Hermes, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hades, get in here," he called.

"Hey, brother, what happened to you?" Hades quipped. "You look worse than I do."

"Hades, be nice," Poseidon scolded.

"Just help me," Zeus groaned. "I have a killer headache and I'd like it to _go away_."

Hermes and Hephaestus soon entered carrying an axe. "What are you going to do with that?" Hades asked.

"End Zeus's headache," Hermes replied.

The four gods lifted the axe and split open Zeus's skull and pulled out a baby girl. Hera entered the room soon after and quickly stitched up the cut. Zeus rubbed his eyes and stared at the child. "This is what was giving me a headache?" He questioned, staring at his new daughter.

"Kids are trouble," Hades replied. "Remember Dad had the right idea."

"He tried to swallow me whole," Zeus shuddered. "And he ate just about everybody in the family except for Mom."

Hades nodded. "What are we going to name her?" Hera asked, reaching for the baby.

"Her name is Athena," Zeus murmured and Hera grinned. Athena already had her father wrapped around her finger.


	2. Meet Ares

Six month old Athena let out a high pitched wail. She couldn't find Mommy and where was Daddy? Why was her fishy uncle holding her? She wanted her father.

Zeus emerged from the room and spotted Poseidon looking flustered. "I'll take her," Zeus murmured, taking his daughter. "Come on, let's go meet your new brother."

Athena stared at the red-skinned baby and hesitantly poked his arm. The baby began to cry. "Shh, Ares, shh," Hera whispered.

Athena stared fearfully at her brother. She was going to lose her mother's attention to her brother? She scowled and made a face up at Zeus. She did not like Ares!

She sulked when Zeus smiled and said, "My two perfect children."

She twisted and stuck her tongue out at Ares angrily. She did not like him.


	3. The Beginning of the Dueling Deities

"Play nicely," Zeus ordered his two toddlers as he set them in the playpen. Athena and Ares were about two thousand years old—still toddlers in god-years.

Athena nodded and immediately built a small model city and then began building a pyramid. Ares grabbed a giant red ball and a rubber band, creating a slingshot. He released it toward Athena and she turned toward him. She crossed her arms over her chest, glared at him, and slammed her fists on the ground, cracking the playpen floor, and creating a wave that sent the ball back at Ares. He yelped in terror.

Athena resumed working on her pyramid, quickly finishing. "Dada!" She called happily.

Zeus returned and picked up his daughter. "Dat's Atens," she replied, pointing to the model city. "I'm gonna build a city and I'm gonna call it Atens and dat's the stawt."

Zeus smiled. "Now, Athena where is your brother?"

"Awes go bye-bye," Athena replied.

Zeus sighed and moved the red ball, where he found a rather squished Ares. "Dada, Atina hit me," the younger child whined.

"You twied to weck my game," Athena accused.

Zeus frowned and said, "You two are in big trouble."

Athena sulked and he quickly spanked both of the two young gods. He then marched them into the kitchen. He put Ares in the timeout chair and then put Athena in the corner. "You two are to stay there for the next ten minutes," Zeus said firmly.

The two nodded. Ten minutes later, Hera arrived and the two began pointing and screaming at each other. Hera picked up Ares while Zeus picked up Athena.

"Now, kids, what happened?" Hera asked.

"I was building my model of Atens when Awes launched a ball at me and I sent it back at him," Athena replied.

"Ares, is that true?" Zeus questioned.

Ares nodded. "Alright, Ares, apologize to Athena for trying to ruin her game," Hera ordered.

"I sowwy," Ares murmured.

"Now, Athena, you apologize for hurting your brother," Zeus ordered.

"Sowwy, Awes," Athena murmured.

Zeus nodded and then he and Hera put their two children into their beds for their naps. Zeus then turned to Hera and murmured, "These two are going to be a handful."

Hera nodded in agreement.


	4. Meet Ibid

Aphrodite pushed the mush filled spoon away and said, "No. Mush icky."

Hera sighed and said, "Kids, stay here. I'm going to get Zeus."

The children all nodded.

Athena, now a small child, crawled out from under the table and followed her brother from the dining room, where Aphrodite was happily flinging her mush around the room, into the kitchen. Ares was now covered in the stuff.

"What are you doing?" Athena asked.

"I'm gonna raid the cookie jar," Ares replied.

"We don't have a cookie jar, you dodobrain," Athena snapped.

"Joy killer," Ares shot back at his sister.

"Doofus," Athena countered.

"Geek," Ares responded.

Aphrodite, who was watching the two siblings argue, burst into tears and began wailing. "Uh oh," Athena murmured. "Please stop crying Aphrodite."

Hera and Zeus returned. "What happened?" Zeus demanded.

"Ares wanted to raid a non-existent cookie jar and I told him that it didn't exist and then he started arguing with me," Athena explained quickly.

Zeus nodded and then sent the two older children to play.

Athena went for a walk and found a small blue owl being antagonized by two giant red dogs. She ran out and grabbed the owl away from the dogs.

She then returned and asked, "Hera, can you fix him?"

Hera gently took the tiny owl and bandaged its injuries and Athena began caring for the owl. "His name is Ibid," Athena whispered. "He likes me. Can I keep him?"

Hera nodded. Ares, meanwhile, took the two dogs and named them Brutacles and Sadisto.


	5. Monsters

Zeus put his five children—the twin two year olds Apollo and Artemis, three year old Aphrodite, six and a half year old Ares, and seven year old Athena—to bed.

Hera grinned. "All the kids are in bed," Zeus replied.

Hera smiled and said, "Good job, Zeus."

The two adults turned to go to sleep when a high-pitched scream echoed from the girls' room.

Zeus and Hera sprinted into the girls' room. "What happened?" Hera asked.

They found Athena sitting on Aphrodite's bed screaming, while the two younger girls sobbed violently.

"What happened?" Hera repeated.

"There's a monster on my bed," Athena wailed.

Zeus walked over and scooped up the tiny spider. He quickly released it outside the gates of Olympus.

Then he returned and said, "Alright, girls, monster's gone."

Athena ran over and threw her arms around her father's leg. "Daddy, is it really gone?" She asked.

Zeus nodded.

Suddenly, a bit of laughter echoed from within the closet. Athena walked over and opened the door. "Ares, I'm gonna give you a black eye for that," she threatened.

Ares sprinted out of the room, swiftly followed by his older sister. Zeus followed the two oldest children and grabbed each of them. "Ares, Athena, apologize," Zeus ordered.

The two quickly obeyed. "Now back to bed," Zeus said firmly. The two darted into their respective rooms.


	6. Crazy Play Time

"Hermes, Hephaestus, you two are in charge," Zeus ordered.

The two oldest of Zeus and Hera's children nodded. "My toy!" Artemis screamed at Apollo, grabbing the stuffed bear.

Apollo nodded and grabbed another toy that looked like a stuffed sun. The twins then began to happily play together.

Aphrodite soon joined her younger brother and sister in their game.

Ares grabbed a small toy and Athena reached for the same toy at the same time. "It's my toy," Ares snapped, pushing Athena over.

Athena stood shakily, and Apollo moved to stand in front of his two other sisters—and glared at his two fighting older siblings.

"I saw it first," Athena shot back, pushing Ares. Unfortunately, even with all her strength, all Athena managed to do was fall back on her butt. She didn't budge Ares an inch.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Athena lunged at her brother and tackled him and a wrestling match quickly ensued.

Hermes and Hephaestus eventually pried the fighting siblings apart and Hermes took the toy. "If you two are going to fight over this, neither of you get to play with it," Hermes said.

The younger gods nodded in silence. Hermes then gave the toy to Hephaestus and picked up Athena and began treating her leg.

Zeus returned and found Athena glaring at Hermes as he attended to her scraped leg. "What happened?" Zeus demanded. "I take Hera on a vacation to visit Poseidon and Amphitrite and I come back and it's as if a war broke out in the living room!"

"Athena and Ares were fighting over this," Hephaestus explained, holding up the toy.

Zeus sighed. "Those two are going to drive me prematurely gray," he muttered.

"They would drive all of us prematurely gray," Hades popped in. "But we're not mortal. So they can't."

"Not helping, brother," Zeus muttered, blowing out Hades' hair.

Athena giggled and said, "Uncle Hades' bald!"

Hades reached up and patted his head. "Did you really have to put my hair out, Zeus?" He demanded.

"It does get your attention," Hera pointed out.

Hades sighed. "I swear, even though you two are the oldest, you're the most immature out of the six of us," he muttered.


End file.
